Broken
by SerenaClearwater
Summary: Many things in life can be easily broken. Trust, hearts, friendships... Which are Tohru Honda guilty of...?
1. Secrets Revealed

Chapter One- Secrets Revealed

"Yuki-kun..." quietly called the Onigiri.

The Nezumi turned about to face her, smiling, he answered, "Yes, Honda-san?"

"I've, err, got to tell you som-" Tohru was cut off.

"Honda-san, is it alright if I go to school? I have student council duties to attend to," Yuki paused, but at no answer, he lightly kissed her forehead, said, "I'll see you there." and walked out the front door.

'That kiss...' she thought, heading back to the kitchen to make up some breakfast for Kyou and Shigure, '...that kiss started this whole mess...'

-

She'd taken the test, Arisa's orders, once a month ever since she'd lived with the Sohmas.

...she passed this month.

"What...!" exclaimed Uotani in shock.

"This is quite the revelation," said Hanajima, a hint of worry in her monotone.

Tohru sat quietly for a moment, the spoke, "Uo-chan, Hana-chan; you have to believe me. Nothing like that could or would happen at all!"

Uo gazed off, "I always figured that Orange-Top and The Prince were up to no good, letting Tohru into their home..."

"No!" cried Tohru, "I swear it, neither of them would or did do that!"

Hana glanced at her, deciding to play it on. "Tohru-chan; things like that don't just happen on their own. Which one was it?"

"I'm serious." said Tohru, almost angered that her two best friends wouldn't believe her on such a touchy subject.

"Hey," said Arisa, suddenly looking thoughtful, "don't you need to tell the head of that family about it or something?"

Tohru shuddered, reminiscing on Kana, Kisa, Isuzu... all of them hurt for their love, by Akito...

However, when both Uotani and Hanajima started looking at her strangely, she replied, "I suppose I should tell Akito-san..."

The Onigiri turned on her heel and walked toward the exit of her school.

-

When she reached home, Shigure's house, she did not proceed to Sohma House; she instead went into Shigure's study (or library), and looked for a book on the Juunishi. She needed to see if she was going crazy or not.

-

And hour later, after finding a sufficient book, Tohru dropped the book, and said quietly, "That explains a lot."


	2. Of Omelettes and Determination

AN: Heh. One person hit the nail on the head, another is confused. However, I'll simply address this- _I never said the pairings... _

Chapter 2- Of Omelettes and Determination

"What is this?" said a tired Neko as he came down the stairs, looking curiously at the mean that Tohru had prepared.

Tohru smiled, "An omelette!"

"Which is...?" Kyou dragged it out for emphasis,

"Egg, and Cheese, and..." the Onigiri began to list, "...and that's about it."

Kyou blinked, confused at having to intake so much at once on a matter so trivial.

"Don't let Tohru-kun's wonderful food go to waste, Kyou," said Shigure with a mouthful of the omelette.

"Shut up!"

-

Tohru and Kyou walked to school quietly.

Kyou sensed her tension, and knew instinctively that it wasn't to do with him, but couldn't tell what it _was _about at all.

He decided not to press the matter.

Tohru's thoughts were littered. 'I like Yuki, but love Kyou... how could this happen? What will Akito do? What will my family - grandpa! - think? Is mom disappointed in me? What should I do...?'

-

The Cat and Onigiri continued to walk to school together- Tohru with her cheerful matter in the mock-norm; and Kyou in his usual disposition, hiding his worry for Tohru, and whatever she was hiding from him.

She stopped abruptly, and said, "Kyou-kun, I need to see Akito-san today."

Kyou stopped in his tracks. "What? Why...?" he looked at her in concern, obvious now.

"I would rather not discuss it, Kyou. I'll tell you later."

'What could she want to tell Akito -that bastard- that she wouldn't tell me first?' thought Kyou, dumbfounded.

-

That day, Tohru was silent; she only smiled at Arisa and Saki's remarks and jokes. However, she ignored most everyone else.

She didn't wait for Kyou or Yuki to leave school for home, but stalked of toward Sohma House, determined to see the God.


	3. A Minor Conflict

AN: Okay, so I only got two reviews last chapter... which is better than nothing... but I didn't like that decrease... I like it when everybody reviews. O. From now on, rather than a date update, I'll update whenever I get four reviews for a chapter. However, I won't update twice in one day. If nobody reviews, I'll update weekly. So (as I have up to chapter 13 written), the more reviews, the quicker you get your update.

Chapter Three- A Minor Confrontation

"What are you here for?" said a snide woman behind the gate.

"I am here to see the head of the family, Akito-san. May I ask who you are? You don't sound familiar."

The woman made a sound that crossed between a sigh, and a snort, "Akito-_sama_ isn't taking visitors."

"Okay... would you let me in to see the doctor, Hatori-san?"

The woman paused, becoming suspicious. "Who _are _you, anyway? How do you know of these men on the inside? You, I must say, don't sound familiar, either."

"I am Honda Tohru, and it is very important that I see either Akito or Hatori-san."

"Toh-_ruuu_!" exclaimed the Usagi, seemingly out of nowhere, "What are you doing here at Sohma House?"

Tohru turned around, "Oh! Hello Momiji-kun! I needed to see Akito-san but this woman says that he's not available, so I want to see Hatori..." she gasped for air, "She won't let me in..."

Momiji nodded vigorously at Tohru, knowing it must be important is she came to see Akito, "Hey! I'm Sohma Momiji! Please let myself and my friend, Honda Tohru, inside!"

"Oh - er - sorry, Momiji, sir..." she opened the door, blushing.

"Good luck, Tohru!" said Momiji and began to turn away.

"Wait! Momiji..."

"Yeah, Tohru?"

"I forgot where Hatori-san's house is..."

"Oh... heh heh... okay, I'll be right back, after I put away my things! Just a minute!"

"Okay..." she said, and sat down quietly waiting for the Usagi's return on a bench.


	4. The Truth

AN: One of you asked if it would be possible to have longer chapters, I'm going to address that. If you don't care, scroll down, as this chapter with reveal the truth to yet another secret!

Anyway- why my chapters are short. I write these up during my free time in English class (go figure). I write two pages per chapter. I've already written 14 chapters. It's kind of hard to make them longer without ruining my chapter breaks and things. So I apologize that they're not very long at the moment; but wouldn't you rather have a story that updates quickly and has short chapters, as opposed to never updating, but when it does, it's uber-long? Anyway, woth all of the homework I've been getting Middle School is killing me (can't wait for high school... sigh...). So, if I have time, I'll try writing longer chapters for future chapters, but you won't see any for a while.

Chapter Four- The Truth

"I'm ba-ack!" the Usagi called, clearly excited.

Tohru whipped her head about, and made an attempt to cheer up for Momiji, "Lead away!"

"Yay!" he cheered, and bubbled off down the path.

-

A moment later, the energy gone, the Usagi turned around to face Tohru, stopping in his tracks.

"Tohru," he looked at her, not a hint of jovial light in his eye. "Why do you want to see Hatori? Or Akito-san, for that matter?"

The aura he gave off was similar to the one at the beach house, and the Onigiri couldn't help but rivet her attention to the scar on his cheek.

"Momiji... I would tell you... and it's not that I don't trust you... but...I haven't told anyone yet, and I don't feel ready to share my personal information with another, yet. I'm... sorry." she looked to the ground, apparently ashamed. She felt horrible; that she felt uncomfortable with confiding in Momiji of all people...

A voice from above broke the awkward silence.

"You're pregnant."

Tohru turned about, searching for the origin of the accusation, only to see Rin, the Uma, staring down at her with cold determination.

"What...? Why would you assume that; Isuzu-san?" she said, shocked.

"You're so obvious- too obvious, Tohru-san. Don't even try and act like you're doing a good job hiding it. I know it to be true."

Momiji looked at Tohru in disbelief. "Is this true, Tohru-kun?"

The Onigiri looked to the floor once more.

"Yes."


	5. Inquiry

AN: I'm glad I got so many reviews last chapter! And no wonder! Heh. One of my friends (jaclyn) bugged me at school since last update, so, I keep you waiting no longer! Actually, I leave you to speculate, as there's still a pretty big question to be answered. I won't even tell you that, though! Read on! (father is revealed less than five lines into it!)

Chapter Five- Inquiry

"When? Who? How?..." stuttered Momiji. Who didn't seem to have even considered this to be a possibility.

"Just before Akito arrived at the Summer House this last summer... I'm not totally sure who-"

"The Nezumi." interrupted Isuzu. Tohru nodded.

"And..." I believe this it happened... because he kissed me." (AN: argh! yes, somebody guessed what was about to unfold on the first chapter!)

"Because... he _kissed _you?" the Usagi continued to stammer.

The Onigiri nodded again, more vigorously. "I read a book on the zodiac curse from Shigure-san's library. It said that if a cursed kissed one who was normal..."

"...that the female, if there was one... would become pregnant... and that's why you need to see Akito-san... I see. And since Akito isn't seeing anyone today, you-" said Momiji, talking it out.

"...had to see Hatori instead. Yes." Tohru paused, "but how did you know about this, Rin... san?" she looked to see the Uma, but the elusive dark figure was gone.

"Well... it's probably best that you tell Hatori first, before Akito, I mean; seeing as he's not as harsh as Akito, and has a soft spot for you," at this, Tohru looked about with innocence, not sure if he was serious, "...nor is he likely to lash out, and hurt you."

'He's being so much more mature than normal... I don't suppose I blame him, though...' thought Tohru, wondering how he could be so calm in the situation she was putting him in. "Yes. Shall we go, now?"

"I suppose... it feels strange..."

She glanced at him, "... what does?"

"Knowing... being the first to know. It's a strange feeling. I'm not surprised that you didn't tell me. I would have done the same thing in your place. I forgive you."

She didn't even bother to correct him, tell him that Arisa and Saki knew before he did.

They continued to walk for a block or so before Momiji spoke again.

"May I come with you? When you see Hatori-san, I mean."

"Of course, Momiji. Now that you know, you might as well accompany me."

"Thank you... Tohru."

AN: Now review or I won't _ever _tell you the pairings! (I'll update until that chapter, though, just to taunt you. lol)


	6. Out of the Book

AN: Well, FanFiction is being buggy, and didn't send me review alerts, so I was afraid that noone'd reviewed. That would have made me sad. Anyway, this is a bit more confirmation. It's a bit pointless, but also important in the grand scheme of things. I have good news, for those who wanted longer chapters! Chapter 16 is twice as long as normal. Ha! Heh, you won't be there for at lease another twenty days, though. So anticipate it! Also, I usdate every three days, normally; but if a bunch of you review, I'll update a day earlier, ultimately getting you the story faster. I don't care if it's just somebody saying "Good Job" or "You Suck", I just like to know that people read it, 'kay?

Oh, and in case you didn't notice, I'm using more manga oriented terms and stuff, because even though I've read to number eleven in the manga, and seen all of the episodes, I perfer to make it a wee bit more authentic. So, things like the Jyuunishi (I never can remember if it's spelt right...) and suffixes (unless it ruins the moment) will be japanese terms, like switching first and last names... Enough rambling! Read now! Review after!

Chapter Six: Out of the Book

"Let me take care of this," said Momiji.

Tohru nodded.

He knocked. A receptionist opened the door. She recognized the Usagi, "For what are you here, Sohma-san?"

"I would like to see Hatori-san."

"Very well, sir," she walked off you inform the doctor of his guests.

A few moments later, she came back, and told them to enter the office down the hall.

"Thank you," said Tohru in passing, following the Usagi to the office.

-

"What is it you've come to see me for?" asked the Tatsu.

Momiji started to speak, "Toh-" but Tohru held a hand aloft to stop him.

"Hatori-san, are you aware of the kissing between a cursed Sohma, and a non-cursed other? What of it do you know?"

Hatori looked at her, concerned, "I know of the side effects' Tohru, are you implying that you've been a part of such an occurrence?"

The Onigiri slowly nodded, "Yes."

"With whom did the transaction occur?"

"..." she hesitated, "...Yuki..."

The doctor appeared surprised, if only for that split second, "I... was under the impression that you loved Kyou, Tohru-san. Was I wrong in my implying such a thing?"

Tohru shook her head. Momiji spoke up, "...but that doesn't change Yuki-san's feelings..."

"So," said Hatori, giving his interpretation of the situation, "Tohru is pregnant because Yuki kissed her?"

The Onigiri and Usagi nodded in unison.


	7. Negotiations

AN: Argh, I just deleted my pre-written authors notes on accident. ... ... On that note, I'll remember what I wrote... I'm happy that this story is doing well! So happiful... Yes, I'm aware that "happiful" isn't a word... It's like "prettymous" or "beautimous" (both of which are used by my teachers...)... Anyway... I guess I kind of know what it must be like for my authors when I review and know what's going on... At least most of you uderstand the general idea by now, but some of you are beyond the call of duty in your predictions! Heh... But that's good, I enjoy seeing what ideas you cook up.

Also, if you're a Harry Potter fan, you could continue to read this note, if not, then continue to the story... Did you know about the pins that they're doing for a promotion for the new Harry Potter movie (Goblet of Fire, if you've been living under a rock...)? It's cool, the Express News has a coupon for a different pin every day, and you need the coupons for the pins, and you go to an H-E-B, and present the coupon, and pay for the pin, and viola! Awesome Harry Potter pins! Today was Peter Pettigrew, so that wasn't good, but tomorrow is Draco Malfoy, so (although I'm not a Malfoy fan, personally) that's good. Quite. There's eighteen in all, and I've got five pins redeemed, and three coupons stuck to my fridge. So, I'm happiful twice over. Now, onward to the story!

Chapter Seven: Negotiations

The Tatsu looked sternly at the two, then to Tohru only, "You realize that Akito must be told, if not by you, then by myself, correct, Tohru-san?"

Tohru answered calmly, "Yes. In fact, I came here today with that in mind, however as Akito-san isn't seeing anyone today, I can come back when he is feeling well."

Imagining for a moment the possible side-effects of such an action, Hatori said, "You know, Tohru, I could put you in to see him today, if you like."

The Onigiri shook her head.

"No, thank you, Hatori-san. I would rather wait until he's well. And, I do need to tell _them _about it at home, so I don't need Akito telling Shigure-san before I'm ready."

'Smart girl,' thought the Doctor.

"Very well. Is that all?" she nodded, "Come and see me in a week or so, Tohru-san."

"Yes, sir."

Momiji bounded over and opened the door for her. They then walked quietly out of the clinic.

"That went much better than I'd hoped for!" he said, a bit of his jovial spirit renewed,

The Onigiri nodded, "I'm glad he knew about the kissing bit, so I didn't have to explain it to him; that would have been awkward..."

They came to a stop at the gate.

"Thank you, Momiji-kun, for helping me through all of this."

"That's all right, Tohru. Do you want for me to tell Kisa, Hiro, Haru, Kagura, or anybody...?"

"No, I'll do it. Thank you again." she walked out of the estate, and towards Shigure's house.

-

"What on Earth!" screeched Kyou.

"How...?" inquired Yuki.

AN: What's this? An endnote? ZOMG! From here on out, I'll have definitions for the Japanese terms used in the chapter! Not in alphabetical order, though. And if I've got the definitions wrong, it's because I'm coming up with them off of the top of my head. I looked them up a _while _ago!

Tatsu- Dragon (term I'll use when not using Hatori's first name)

-san- term for people who are friendly, but not necissarily good friends, or that close, just aquaintences...

Onigiri- Riceball (term I'll use when not using Tohru's first name)

-kun- term for people who are friends, generally good friends...

AND THAT'S ALL!


	8. Catless Bag

AN: I don't remember if anyone said anything about the cliffhanger last chapter, but I tell you, it was fun to write. Heh... Especially since I tricked you! Ha! Also, I'm rewriting the handwritten version of this story so that it's neater, and easier to read, which means nothing to anyone but my friends. So... yeah... Read the startling conclusion to the cliffe!

Chapter Eight- Catless Bag

"What on Earth!" screeched Kyou.

"How...?" inquired Yuki.

"..." Shigure paused. "...you two have never seen a cheeseburger before, have you?" He said it with a hint of mockery.

(AN: Thought she'd told 'em, didn't you...? I'm so evil sometimes...)

Tohru smiled, she'd put her Home Economics skilled to use in making dinner. She still wore a cheerful mask, the impending truth weighing down upon her ability to speak up.

"Err... sure I have!" defended the Neko.

The Nezumi took his normal role, "Baka Neko, or course you haven't. Neither have I, frankly. Honda-san, kindly enlighten us as to what this is, exactly?"

Tohru nodded, "It's just a beef patty in a bun with cheese..."

"yes of course!" said Shigure through a mouthful of the meat. However, it sounded much more like, "Yarr, o'chor!" much to the mental hilarity of Tohru, although that joy only lasted for a brief moment.

-

Later that night, all three of the men seemed to be catching on to Tohru's masked emotions.

Kyou was first to decide to do something about it.

"Tohru... is something the matter?"

"N-no, Kyou-kun, don't fret over me..."

"Something is wrong, I can tell. Spill it. If you keep it inside, somebody can help or comfort you, doofus!"

Tohru couldn't hold it in, she fell to her knees, "K-Kyou-kun! You're so kind! I-I..."

"Spit it out!" said the Neko, hyped.

"I'm pregnant, Kyou!"

The Neko froze where he stood.


	9. Consolation

AN: At last! Confirmation on at least one pairing! (it should be fairly obvious...) I won't delay you any longer, read on!

Chapter Nine- Consolation

"Y-you're joking... right...?" his first thoughts were that of rape, as he was sure that the Onigiri was far too innocent for intercourse of her own accord.

She violently shook her head, "I wish I was! Kyou! It's just so... so confusing!"

He sighed trying to lower his own confused outrage. "Explain it from the start."

"Oh... okay... let me get something out first... It might change your view on the situation..."

"...yes?"

"Kyou-kun... I... I love you!"

The Neko blushed a deep crimson, "I... I don't know what to say... Tohru, I-"

"No! Now I need to tell you what's happened!"

She told the story, from the meeting Yuki at the vacation home, to telling Hatori of the situation. She left out a few bits, like that Arisa and Saki didn't trust him, but left in bits like that it was Yuki's child.

When it was over, and awkward silence hung in the air.

"Tohru... I love you, too... and you know... I'll help you with this kid... even if it _is_ the Nezumi's..." choked out the Neko. He moved to embrace her, and was met with the normal puff of orange smoke.

She graciously accepted his hug, and returned it, clinging to the orange feline.

Tohru sobbed, "Th-thank you, Kyou... I do still need to tell Shigure... and Yuki... I... I'm just so glad that you're not angry!"

He said in comfort, "I could never be angry..."

She smiled, "Then why do you get into fights...?"

Kyou returned the smile, and finished, "...with you."

AN- This chapter will make most of you happy, and others of you disappointed. I hope that most of you were happy with it. Yesh... I'm halfway done with chapter seventeen... In other words, at the rate of the older chapters, I'd be done with chapter eighteen by now... Anyway, I'll update on Tuesday or Wednesday..._  
_

_Translations (sorry I forgot about them last chapter!) _

-kun- friendly term used for friends, generally good friends, also used for guys, I believe...

Nezumi- term I'll use intead of saying Yuki's name, means "rat"


	10. The Many Faces of Yuki

AN: Some of you will love this chapter. Some will hate it (I suppose). But it has to happen for the story to work. Also, I'm sorry that I'm a little bit late on the update...

Chapter Ten- Many Faces of Yuki

"Hey," said Yuki to the Inu quietly, making sure that no one was listening, "Do you have any idea as to why that baka Neko and Honda-san are whispering?"

"...like we are?" (AN: don't you love him?)

"Er... do you?"

Shigure shook his head slowly, "Nope. You?"

"Not at all... I'm going to talk to Honda-san about it. Would you kindly distract Kyou?"

With a mischievous grin, he nodded.

"I live for it."

-

A knock at the door. She turned about.

"Who is it?"

"Honda-san, it's me, Yuki. May I come it?"

Tohru nodded.

"... ... hello?"

"Oh, yes!" she's forgotten that he couldn't see the nod.

The Nezumi entered.

"May I ask you what Kyou-san and yourself have been whispering about, Honda-san...?

She shuddered. "Eh...? We, um, haven't been talking..."

"I'm not blind, Honda-san." he looked at her coldly.

The Onigiri looked to the floor. "I... I don't think I'm quite ready to tell you, yet, Sohma-kun..."

Yuki lost it. (AN: for the purposes of the whole story, Yuki has to snap, even if it is a bit OOC)

"What is so important that the cursed, damned, neko can know, but the not-nearly-so-damned as the Neko, Nezumi, cannot!"

The Onigiri whimpered. "I-if you w-want to know so b-badly, S-sohma-kun... then you cann-n-not yell at me..."

He calmed, "I... I'm sorry.. I'm just angry. I won't yell. I promise..."

So easily is a promise broken.

Translations-

Inu- Term I'll use for Shigure when I don't use his name; means "dog"

Onigiri- Term I'll use for Tohru when I don't use her name; means "riceball"

Also, as a not on translations, I won't define previously mentioned words, 'kay? So, say, "Nezumi" "-kun" "-san" and such in this chapter won't be done...


	11. Rage

AN: A bit more action and crud, as you can tell (I hope) from the Chapter's name... I think the next chapter is the one that is the conclusion to this bit... I'm not sure... I'll have to check, but you won't know if it is or not until Monday/Tuesday, anyway! Anyways... On to the chapter (please excuse Yuki's slight OOC once more; imagine they'd talked about it for a while and that's how he got all pent up...)

Chapter Eleven- Rage

"How the hell could you let that happen, Tohru!"

She didn't even respond pleasantly to her first name. She cried.

The Onigiri couldn't handle being yelled at. Not by somebody she cared for.

"And that the damned baka Neko is the first to know!"

She cowered.

"I can't believe you right now, Tohru!" he stomped out of the room, leaving her to cry in shame.

-

"Kyon-Kyon! You have a crush on Tohru-u!" called the Inu in a sing-song tone.

"Why I ought to-!" holler Kyou. He chased after the gleeful Shigure.

"Kyonkichi and Tohru, sitting in a- ouch! You hurt me, Kyou. You hurt me."

"Of course I do, you bastard! Shut up! Tohru's sensitive- like _really _sensitive- right now. Shut the hell up, because you're hurting her more than me with your damned words!" yelled the Neko, looking homicidal.

Yuki stormed into the room.

"Leave that god-forsaken Neko alone, you baka Inu..." the shoji door slammed shut.

Shigure looked back to Kyou, but saw him to be gone. He stood the awkwardly in silence for a moment, then shrugged, and walked off to read his newspaper.

-

Another knock at the door.

Tohru sobbed, "C-come in..."

Kyou burst through the door.

"Did you tell that damn Nezumi...?"

She nodded, whimpering again.

"Did you tell him that it's his...?

She shook her head, "Kyou..." she started, trying to convince him to calm down. (AN: she shook her head no, so you get hat across)

"No, Tohru; that Yuki is going to die." He flew from the room to find the Nezumi.


	12. Confrontation

AN: And here (hence the title) is the Confrontation; the general resolution of this point... I call it "Climax Number One"... yesh... So read on, faithful reader, and see the conflict! However, I warn you, there is a cli-!(is whacked upside the head by some random furuba bishie)

Chapter Twelve- Confrontation

"Where are y-" started the Inu, grinning.

"Shut up!" hollered Kyou slamming the shoji door.

"...They sure are touchy today..." said Shigure solemnly.

-

Once outside, Kyou practically screamed, "Where are you, damn Nezumi! I know you hurt Tohru! How dare you hide out like the rat that you are? Come the hell out of hiding, before I make you do it, myself!"

Tohru watched, sniffling, from her window. She wanted to stop Kyou- she didn't want him to get hurt!- but knew that it would be to no avail.

Yuki called from somewhere in the surrounding woods, "You're no better than me, Neko! Why did you know first!"

"Of course I knew first, because Tohru loves me, dumbass! And I love her! She probably hates you, now! Whose shoulder will you run to dry on? Haru's? Akito's?

"Hell, no! Baka Neko!"

Kyou knew he'd struck a nerve.

"Or maybe that student council girl, Machi?"

A single twig snapped.

Suddenly the Nezumi rushed the Neko, who blocked it without even turning to face his opponent.

He then turned to Yuki. "Now who's got the temper problem?"

Kyou pushed the Nezumi's fist aside, and calmly walked to the house. He proceeded to comfort the Onigiri, who was confused at the whole situation, to begin with.

-

"What?" putting up a calm disposition, the Inu asked.

"He beat me. The day finally came..." spoke Yuki, his spirit, almost literally, broken.

"You realize what this means...?"

"Yes... it means..."

AN: Bwahaha! Evil cliffy to taunt you! Not like you can't guess...


	13. Explantion to Confrontation

AN: One word really sums up how I feel about this chapter: Yay!

Chapter Thirteen- Explanation and Consolation

"It means that now _I'm _damned... and the Neko is..."

"Free." finished Shigure.

"Yes."

"We need to tell Akito, of course, Yuki."

"I know... I'd rather not, though..."

"If you don't tell him, you know that I have to. When will you go?"

"When I can."

"...that's today."

"Okay, then..."

"Tohru's going, too, to tell him something... I still don't know what the secret is!" whined the Inu childishly.

"... I'm not going, today."

"What? Why?"

"Not with Tohru..."

Shigure looked at the newly-damned Nezumi, puzzled. "Why not, Yuki...?"

"She... I don't want to talk about it..."

Shigure shrugged.

-

'So... I've beaten him...? How...?' Kyou thought, eavesdropping from the top of the stairs.

Tohru came up behind him. "You broke his spirit with your words... he couldn't lay a hand on you... you've won." she wasn't really reading his mind, contrary to Kyou's belief; the Onigiri was simply speculating.

She reached out, and stepped toward him, hugging Kyou without asking.

He braced for the customary "poof", but none came.

Tohru pulled away, "Kyou-kun..." she looked at him, "why didn't you transform...?"

He looked as surprised as she, "I don't know..." he hugged her again, "And I don't think I care, frankly."

AN: As said- Yay!

Also, new system for translations. Ask me about it in your review, and I'll either A (most likely) send you a review reply with the translation, or B (if I can't find time), mention it in the chapter following the one with the word in question. Oh, and for the record, I'm halfway through with the first of my bonus chapters that I'll send to reviewers for reviewing. I'll tell you (if I remember) next chapter. I'm also disappointed in the amount of reviews lately. Has the story lost its momentum? I only got, like, four reviews for chapter eleven; and three for chapter twelve! I'm only updating now because I'll never find time to, tomorrow! I want meh fifty reviews! (hordes reviews- "Mine!")

I'll update Monday if I get five or more reviews, and Tuesday/Wednesday if I get less. So there! (sticks out tongue)


	14. Of Jealousy and Punishment

AN: Heh. No way am I giving you this, today (monday as I type)! You peoples are, like, trying to taunt me! I am uber-happy for 50 reviews, but then you only reviewed three (as I re-read, I got one more) times for this chapter! (exasperation) Also, probably about the time I kill off chapter 16, I may end up not updating for a week so that I can work on new chapters (I'm only halfway through 18...) and write up some of those review incentives! That's right! I'm making review incentives so that you get bonus material for reviewing the story (but only if you're registered)! So, happy today (or tomorrow I suppose), to you! Review, _Review, **Review, dang it!**_

Chapter Fourteen- Of Jealousy and Punishment

"Do you know what you've done?"

"Yes..." the Nezumi shuddered.

"Then you know why I'm about to do _this!_"

With a sickening _thud_, Yuki's head fell against the wall.

The God simply stared at the unconscious teen with a malicious grin.

A moment later, Yuki staggered to his feet, "You bastard..." he gasped. The Nezumi collapsed once more.

Akito went to sit by his window, as he was accustomed, to wait to the damned to awake.

-

Kyou helped Tohru down the stairs so that he could assist her in making lunch.

She'd gone to see Akito over her "condition" the day before and gotten off lucky. (AN: Sorry, guys. I didn't actually write that scene, though I may write it as an extra I can send to registered reviewers... hint-hint!)

He'd only managed to fracture her ankle before he collapsed in a fit.

She immediately went to Hatori to have it taken care of. He then drove the Onigiri home.

Kyou'd been helping her get around, since.

The Inu looked at the two with envy, "What's for lunch, Tohru-kun?"

"I'm not sure, yet. We'll have to wait and see what I can cook up, eh?" she grinned. (AN: Yes, Tohru is getting a bit out of character in general, in case you haven't noticed from the past chapters... I blame mild mood swings! heh. it's just to make the story work a bit better, is all...)

Kyou was beginning to be impatient with Tohru simply leaning on him; they weren't going any faster than if she were on crutches!

He wasn't about to be compared to crutches.

The former Neko hoisted her onto his back without warning.

"Whoa! Ky-"

"Hold on!"

He scurried into the kitchen.

Shigure shook his head and smiled.

"Lucky bastard."

Sounds of kitchen-antics could be heard clearly through the house.

AN: (written Tuesday) You know, I don't even know exactly what kitchen-antics are when one person's lacking the capacity to walk. (sweatdrop) Anyway... I was bored, at this wee hour of the morning, and decided not to totally retaliate in taunting, because I got another review last night (thank you!). So, without further ado... wait, you already read it... oops... I don't feel like screwing up my "**_review, dang it!_**" above, though... So... yeah... I'm still working on chapter eighteen (remember that I only write in my free time, so more homeworkless writing; or more classworkless time to work in class...) I won't update till five reviews for this chapter! (regardless of update scedule) Ja!


	15. Reactions

Chapter Fifteen- Reactions

ANv2.0: So. Technically I shouldn't post this, but because I'll go on an at-least-a-week-long haitus after this, I suppose I shouldn't punish my loyaler (err... is that a word?) reviewers... Be sure to also read the below authors notes!

AN: This is the original author's note. I'll add one above this before I post it... In other words, you're reading the original after the first... anyway... As I'm going to skip ahead (as many authors do to kill time in a pregnancy fic... odd that I, of all people, have written one, instead of reading another one...), I'll tell you of the reactions of the others informed of Tohru's pregnancy bit... If they're not here, either she hasn't told them, or they're not worth mention, or they already know, or I forgot them... You're likely to mention some in reviews, but I won't tell which attributes of those circumstances apply to whom...

"Children"

-Kisa- She was a bit confused at first, but then accepted it and became ecstatic. She doesn't know who the father is, and didn't know about the kissing thing until now (did you expect her to?).

-Hiro- He only really cared, or looked into the matter, because Kisa did. He found it irresponsible, but simply appeared to be uninterested. He doesn't know who the father is, and knew about the kissing (but why worry? he loves Kisa, so it doesn't apply).

"Adults"

-Ayame- Ecstatic from the beginning; he's thrilled to be an uncle, and begs poor Tohru to let him make her maternity clothes. He knew about the kissing, and he (obviously) knows who the father is.

-Shigure- Burst out laughing, realized that she was serious, joked ("deflowering the flower"). Glad for her, unhappy about his _plans _being foiled... (AN: -grins-) He knew about the kissing, and knows who the father is.

-Ritsu- Thought it was his fault; calmed down, and was glad for her. He didn't know about the kissing (heh, like Ritchan-san would stoop so low as to venture a guess on the topic...), but knows who the father is.

-Kureno- Shocked, explained to hurriedly, glad in general. Forgot about the kissing (AN: -snicker-), knows who the father is.

"Teens"

-Kagura- Suspicious, thought it could be/was Kyou's (just like Kagura...)... but then was ecstatic, and glad for her. Knows about the kissing, knows who the father is.

-Hatsuharu- Indifferent, proud of Yuki (huh? lol) Didn't know before now about the kissing, knows (obviously) who the father is.

"Other"

-School- "Always knew that Honda girl was up to no good!" they neither knew about the kissing, or the father.

-Council-

-Machi- Smiled at the news, said nothing.

-What's his face (AN: never do remember his name... and don't bother telling me. I'm just too lazy to open up teh manga book to check...)- "You knocked her up! Maybe you're not _so _pink...!" (to which the Nezumi whacked him)

... AN: I know. Boring. It's not even really important much ('cept 'Gure's). Sorry. But it's nice to know how everyone's feelings are over the whole situation. So, I'll get back to the normal story, where it will have skipped two months (Tohru is three months into it, so says me!)


	16. Concern and Coniving

AN: At long last! I update! Sorry, I made it two weeks without realizing it... but now I'm almost totally done with the Kisa and Hiro (first) review incentive! I just need to proof it and transfer it from my brother's piece-of-junk laptop to the computer I use to update (laptp is so old and clunky, it would go slow on the internet even if it had the filespace to hold it- aka- no internet on laptop). Also, I started the second incentive, and finished chapter nineteen! I'm also a page done with chapter twenty! Yay! That means you all have at least four more chapters! However, the next update isn't set in stone, because I still have to type it up. As I have to with both of the others... So it might or might not be late. Seeing as my Christmas break starts tomorrow! Yay! Okay, long enough blurb! Also, below is the original author's notes! (ZOMG!)

AN: Starting here, four page chapters! (I other words, four pages of my notebook paper) If I find that I A- don't have enough material for a chapter or B- that I can't update properly with a long chapter or C- that I'm lazy, there will sometimes be short chapters again...

Chapter Sixteen- Concern and Coniving

(AN- did I spell that right...? oh well...)

"Yuki's still gone, eh, 'Gure?" inquired the Hebi.

"Yes," began Shigure darkly, "Nobody's seen him in weeks, and it's been little more than two months without word... Tohru's worried sick, which isn't good in her 'condition'..."

Ayame said with concern, "But isn't Kyonkichi taking care of her? Isn't he doing something about it?"

"Oh yes," reassured the Inu, "He's even cooking for the girl. A bit overprotective, If you ask me, but I wouldn't have expected him to be this positive, so all is good."

"So he is treating her kindly?"

"Quite."

"Splendid... So, Akito has no idea as to Yuki's present location?"

"Not a clue." lies the Inu. "I asked the other day. He has no idea as to the location of the damned one."

Ayame looked at Shigure coldly. "He may be the new damned one in the Juunishi, but he is still my little brother. I still care for him. I would appreciate it if he was to still be referred to if not by name, then as a Nezumi, not a Damned."

Shigure shrugged. "What ever floats your boat, dearest Aya'."

Ayame rolled his eyes.

"I'll be looking for him."

"You won't find him."

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Just a cough!"

"Good... I suppose..."

-

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, Kyou!"

"You're still worried about the Nezumi."

She nodded, "Yes."

Kyou looked away from Tohru, struggling to hide the fact that he was jealous, "I'm sure he's fine... he wouldn't want you worrying over him..."

Her expression changed in a snap, from piteous to determined, "I'll be strong for Yuki!"

Kyou sighed. It was hard work to keep her normal with all of those mood swings (AN: she has minor-though-often mood swings...)

(AN: If the chapter stops here, then it's because I forgot to finish typing up the chapter after I ran out of time; mention it in a review and I'll add the missing material to next chapter!)


	17. Plans

AN: The long awaited end of chapter/next chapter... apology's at the bottom... along with explanation... HERE YOU GO! (don't hurt me... please review...)

(the end that I forgot to type of) Chapter Sixteen-

"I'm sure Yuki appreciates it, Tohru."

She smiled, "I love you, Kyou."

He returned the smile, "As do I," (AN: Fluff!)

-

The Nezumi (AN: Rat) blinked, hoping his irises would adjust to the light.

One problem with that- there wasn't any light to adjust to.

Yuki gathered his bearings, and sat up. "Where a-" he began to ponder aloud.

"You are caged, as you should be, damned one."

He looked for the voice's keeper. "Who are you?" The Nezumi could almost see a grin in the darkness.

"You know me well, Yuki. I believe you last addressed me as 'bastard'..."

Yuki racked his worn brain.

"Akito! Where in seven hells am I!"

"Yuki... you knew that the Neko (AN: Cat), the damned one, was to be caged upon graduation, yes?"

"Yes..."

The Nezumi winced as rolled paper was thrown at him. The imaginary grin in the darkness returned. "Congrats,"

-End Chapter 16

Chapter Seventeen- Plans

Smiling as she gazed into the sunset from atop the roof, Tohru leaned onto Kyou and sighed.

"It's so peaceful... I love this time of day." she said happily.

Kyou nearly mimed her smile and dazed look, "but tomorrow is the last night I'll let you on the roof. You and I both know that it's dangerous up here."

The Onigiri grinned and patted her stomach thoughtfully, "Have to stay safe for the baby!"

"You'd better!"

She snuggled into his chest, "I still can't believe we're out of high school..."

The former Neko grinned thoughtfully, "I still can't believe I'm not in a cage," he continued, "I also still can't believe you can embrace me. that the Nezumi's gone, or that you love me at all..."

"How couldn't I?"

There was a pause, though far from awkward, as they embraced. A moment later, they broke away.

"I still need to tell Grandpa..."

"Okay, then... how about we go to your family's house this weekend?"

"Sounds great to me!" neither of the two seemed to be able to stop smiling.

-

"Ha'ri-san... Is Shigure being... odd, to you...?"

Hatori turned to face the Hebi (AN: Snake), putting down a medical chart he'd been studying at his desk. "So you've noticed it, too. He's been especially disrespectful, lately."

"Quite. He cast aside grief over my caged brother a day or so ago, ingored Kisa when she drew him a picture, and cursed at Haru when he showed up without warning..."

"So you found out about Yuki?"

The Hebi nodded solemnly, "And he, Shigure, didn't tell me about _that_ either! I seriously can't believe he's being such an ass, Ha'ri; to things we care about! We've known him since we were born!"

Hatori sighed. "My thoughts exactly. However, the decision to intervien or leave him to his devices arises..."

With firmness, Ayame stood up, "I will not stand for this! Action must be taken! Devine intervention!"

The Tatsu (AN: Dragon) smiled and shook his head, turning back to the chart and silently agreeing with his cousin, antics and all.

-

The Nezumi's eyes were accustomed to the light (or lack thereof) by now, and in his dark chamber, he sat and ate his minimal meal quietly, cursing himself.

He was a teenager, he should have researched this sort of thing long ago... That he could do something like that to a girl he cared for dearly, without realizing it...

Yuki glanced up suddenly at the sound of distant footsteps outside of his cage.

He was becoming anxious over visits, as Akito still seemed to deem him "favorite".

Joy.

The Nezumi sighed, wondering how Kyou and Tohru were getting along...

He cried softly.

AN: I'd like to say that I'm SO SORRY for not updating sooner... I had so much time these past two weeks, but World of Warcraft ate me... I don't have any other chapters typed up yet, so it'll be a day or so at least... but I will try, I WILL, to update soon for you! Seriously! I mean it! Also, you'll see how Yuki knew what he did soon... not sure which chapter, but I did explain it... somewhere... I don't have my bonus chapter with me... so since I'm out of town, I still can't send it out... I will once again say SORRY! -pulls a Ritsu-


	18. Yet Another Revelation

AN: I suck... I said I'd have this up on Tuesday or Wednesday... And now it's Friday... At 5:45AM... -le sigh- In any case, he's the next chapter.

Chapter Eighteen- Yet Another Revelation

"You know, Yuki..."

The damned rolled his eyes at his only visitor. "What, Haru?"

I've heard from Sensei that you're Tohru's baby's father."

Yuki's eyes shot open as the Ushi (AN: Ox) pushed a book from Shigure's study into the cage through the bars.

A page was bookmarked, and before he could think twice on it, the Nezumi opened is, and read the recently worse-for-wear page. Gasping, he realized what he'd done.

"Thank you, Haru... could you please leave me... alone... now?"

"Of course, Yuki." he grinned like a flirt, almost a lecher, as he turned the corner to leave the area.

-

Yuki reminisced with anguish, reliving that shock... he's replayed the moment at least a hundred times...

He sighed, and went back to his normal wallowing. It was much less painful.

A whimper sounded through the dark...

-

He gulped as he steadied himself under the extra weight of the Onigiri. "Are you _sure _you need to tell your gramps today?"

Blinking, Tohru answered. "Yes, why, if I may ask...?"

"Err... having second thoughts on telling your folks..."

Smiling, she replied, "I'll hobble on alone, but I am going, Kyou."

He grinned, giving in, "As if. Come on."

-

"Grandpa? Are you in!" called Tohru. "May I come in please?"

"Kyoko-san... is that you?" called the old man inside.

Kyou blinked. 'Tohru's _mom_...?"

"Uh... yes, Grandpa!"

The former Neko further confounded himself in trying to sort this out. "Whaa...?"

Opening the door, Tohru smiled at her elder, "Welcome, Kyoko; who's this?"

Kyou was dazed in confusion as she gestured to him, "This is my boyfriend, Kyou."

The addressed snapped to. "Eh? Oh, err, hello Mister... Honda?"

The old man smiled. "Call me what you like."

"Gramps?" Kyou grinned.

"Fine."

Tohru cleared her throat. "Well... I suppose we- I- have something to tell you..."

"Hmm... I'll take a guess... ... ... ... you're pregnant!" he grinned at what he thought was a joke.

Kyou's eyes went wide, "Umm... gramps..."

"How did you know, Grandpa!" the Onigiri exclaimed, shocked at her grandfather's "wit".

"Eh?" blinked the older man. "You really are...?"

Out of nowhere, Tohru's cousin burst into the room. (AN: I don't know his name, but the one that wanted to be a detective or whatever...)

"I knew it!" he began to pace, "It all started when those two boys came to pick you up last year..." he ranted for another five minutes, ending in, "and _that's _how I knew she was a criminal!"

Tohru's grandfather sighed, "Getting pregnant isn't illegal..."

Kyou bristled, "It's not even mine..."

Both other men turned, "Huh?"

AN: Okay, I'd write something interesting here, but I need to sleep/keep working on a school thing...


	19. Family is Frustrating

AN: Okay, to answer the unasked question that's been burning my mind of "When, exactly, does the story take place?"... I was thinking about this, last night... And since I used the beach house, it's sort of just after manga eleven... But somehow I managed to play with time so that everyone graduated early... oops... So I screwed that much up... but it doesn't ruin anything. I guess. Also, as I've read up to book eighteen (manga scans and translations), and like the character development, I'll use the characters as if the events after book eleven didn't happen, but the characters stay the same as they would normally... I was ranting in a review reply that I still don't know how this story will end, and that is true. But I do know how I'll go about doing a sequel. And there will _most likely _be one. In any case, get on with the (on accident) shorter chapter!

Chapter Nineteen- Family is Frustrating

Tohru's cousin (AN: who Klove511 pointed out as not living in that house- my bad!) blinked awkwardly, not knowing what to say, "W-we assumed the baby was his... he is, you know, your boyfriend..."

The Onigiri smiled understandingly, yet in an amused manner, "Nope!"

Kyou snickered, "Figures you would... but if you'd believe, she's still a-" he was cut off.

Her grandfather smiled wryly, "I don't think that's our business, Katsuya (AN: Tohru's dad's name... lol...)..."

Tohru leaned over to Kyou, whispering, "He's decided, it seems, that I'm my mom... eh heh... and he's dubbed you my dad... silly Grandpa... Don't mind him, okay? Just answer to 'Katsuya'." the former Neko nodded.

"Sorry, Gramps. I went off on a tangent, there. Don't know what I was thinking..."

The Onigiri smiled, "In any case, it's too complicated to explain who or how... at least, it is right now... so..."

"Thanks for the visit, we're going home." Finished Kyou.

"Good to see you, Kyoko-san, Katsuya-san... Come again soon." returned Grandpa. The cousin was silent, he simply waved.

Suddenly, Tohru's other cousin and aunt burst through the door. "Tohru the fugitive is here!"

Kyou sighed, "We'll be leaving, now..."

And so they did. Much to everyone who was clinically-sane's patience.

-

"Hello, dear brother!" a gleeful voice called from the bars of the Nezumi's cage.

The addressed sighed in exasperation. "What do you want?"

Ayame looked aghast. "That's no way to reply when your dear, kind, generous older brother comes to visit you! Where are your manners!"

Yuki repeated himself. "_What do you want?_"

"Well... I was going to tell you how Tohru was doing... but..."

The Nezumi rushed to the bars at which the Hebi (AN: Snake, if you forgot) stood, "What about Honda-san?"

"Pushy!"

"Ayaa, what about Honda-san? Please! It's ripping me apart to think of what I did to her!"

Ayame poked him through the cage playfully, "All I wanted to tell you what the she's fine! Jumping to conclusions!" he jumped out of reach from the fist that shot through the bars. "I'll visit you, soon, Yuki!

AN: Bah. That may not satisfy many of you, but it's better than nothing. And, yea, that is the whle chapter as I wrote it. I wasn't paying to much attention to the pages. Sorry about that. So, I have to say that I don't yet have the next chapter typed, so although this update was insufficient, the next one will be normal length, but posted anywhere from Friday, to sometime next week. Sorry about that, too. Please review anyway! (Please...?)


	20. A Pressing Matter

AN: Kill me now. I am SO sorry for the late update. Again. I need to stop setting dates for updates, so that it won't feel so bad when I can't make them. Argh. I'm about to miss my schoolbus, though, so I'm updating this really quickly. I just barely managed to get it typed. I have no idea when the next update is.

Chapter Twenty- A Pressing Matter

"Finally," said Kyou, "we're back..."

The Onigiri grinned, "That was actually quicker than normal! Exhilerating (AN: I don't know how to spell that...)!"

"...speak for yourself, love..." (AN: Ignore that phrase. It's for my own amusement, and I don't care if it's out of place.)

"Eh...?"

"It was because I carried you that it went so quickly..." he sighed, "My back hurts..."

"Oh, Kyou!" she rushed to his side, "Are you okay? I shouldn't have let you carry me! This is all my-"

"Stop."

She was confounded, "What?"

"From this point on, it's _never _your fault, okay?_ Stop blaming yourself._"

"O-okay..."

"I don't care how many sore backs I get. You are staying safe. The only one at fault here is the one who isn't. Yuki." (AN: If the phrasing confuzzled you, it meant that the only one who wasn't there was at fault, and Yuki wasn't there.)

Kyou's eyes widened as he glanced at Tohru in dismay. She was crying. He couldn't tell if they were tears of joy... or sorrow... "Tohru... what did I say?"

She sobbed, "You're so kind... and yet..." he winced, "You're so _cruel_... speaking of somebody whose outlook in life is bleak, when you once held that position, in scorn... I know that you still don't like Yuki, Kyou. Even if your curse is gone/ but he still means something tp me, even if he was what started _this_..."

Kyou sighed. She was so emotional, sometimes... but she was almost always wiser in her words than he. "I... see what you mean... would you allow me to apologize?"

Tohru sniffled, wiping her eyes, "I forgive you, silly!" she grinned once more, looking happy as ever, even through her swollen eyes and reddened face.

The former Neko was not only nearly depressed, but _very _confused, now. He sighed...

The Onigiri blinked, as if trying to remember something. Kyou raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah! Hatsuharu-san wanted us to visit Yuki!" she didn't even seem like she'd been crying a moment before. Tohru was excited and happy- just like normal.

The former Neko sighed once more. Nothing would _ever _be the same again... "Well... if you really want to... I guess we could. But let's make sure we go when Akito's out or sick. I sure as hell don't want you near him _now_..."

"Are you going to go see the damned one?" Shigure popped his headinto the room. "I'll come, too. If only to make sure Tohru's safe!"

Kyou put his arm around her protectively. "You sure as hell won't! I can take care of her!

The Onigiri spoke up, "Speaking of taking care of me, when should I move out, anyway?"

"Eh!" Kyou turned to her.

"Tomorrow!" grinned the Inu.

"What!"

"You, two, Kyou!"

"Why!"

"Okay!" smiled Tohru.

"_Why!_"

"I don't want you doing anything dirty in my house..."

Tohru went crimson as both she and Kyou shouted, "It's not like that!"

AN: I'm not out of chapters, yet! Good for that.  



	21. Leaving and Plotting

AN: I've resolved that at this rate, I can't get much more than one chapter out a week. Sorry. But I can't commit to more. So I hope this suits you. In any case, I'm almost done with chapter twenty-three. Also, I wrote this a while ago, so I kind of ten dot forget what I've hinted at. So, some things in this chapter that seem relevent and important, may not be. Don't think of them as loose ends. In my mind, they _aren't_. Also, I've been thinking in one-liners thanks to the former Douglas Adams lately, as I'm finally reading _The Salmon of Doubt_. You probably should, if you like the _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy _series. -cough-

Chapter Twenty-One- Leaving and Plotting

Kyou was getting used to sighing lately, as he once again let out a breath.

Why else would he tell Tohru to be selfish, but for the very reason he was leaving? (AN: I forgot what that line was really supposed to mean. Sorry. I think it has something to do with what's in the next paragraph... Heheh...) The former Neko closed the top of the box and tried to push the fact that he'd have to find a place to live for he and Tohru to live soon from his mind.

She only spoke up because she was unselfish, and Shigure took advantage of that... ridding them of his house. 'You'd think he'd have her stay, if only for the food...' he thought heavily.

His thoughts broke away from that as something in the hallway was caught in his peripheral vision.

"I told you to let _me_ carry it!"

Tohru smiled, "I can manage..." she hefted the box containing her belongings into an easier to hold position.

He rushed out and took it from her hastily, "You can, but it's not good for you to strain yourself!"

Shigure popped his head out of his study, exactly the same way he had before, "Are you two almost done?"

The Onigiri looked about, scanning the immediate area, "I think so..."

"We have our belongings; can we _please _take some of your things? Like the wok or rice cooker? You're kind of, you know, shoving us out the door..." said Kyou.

The Inu (AN: Dog, if you forgot) rolled his eyes, "Leave the refrigerator and what's in it, but you can take any kitchen stuff. Just be gone soon." his head disappeared back from whence it came.

Tohru blinked, "Um... Is it just me or is Shigure-san a-"

"Prick? Yeah." Kyou snorted.

The Onigiri blushed furiously, "I wasn't going to say that!"

The former Neko raised a brow, "But you were thinking."

"Whatever..." Tohru said moodily, "You're not always right, you know."

it didn't take Kyou much to decide that she wasn't herself, that he shouldn't fight back, so he came back with a "default-Kyou" reply, "Look, just don't piss me off. I don't know how I'm going to handle living at Sohma House again, even if it is with Shishou (AN: They are staying with Kazuma until they find a place of their own. But it's more adjacent than the same building, so it's not technically the same house or anything. To clear that up.)."

Tohru smiled, "But it'll be fun! We'll get to visit the other Juunishi every day!"

Kyou hefted the two boxes, "I don't know if that's such a good thing..."

-

"How is he doing?"

"I'm surprised that you care."

"What if I do? I know you know how he is."

"Can I trust you, today?"

"I doubt it."

"Then I'll tell you, as I know you speak truthfully, and anything else you'd say would be a lie."

"Well?"

"I've nearly pushed him to comatose. He's stopped eating."

"Excellent."

"How so?"

"Everything is going according to my plan..."

"Are you plotting again?"

"... would it matter if I said 'yes'?"

AN: ... ... ... yeah...

A reviewer (not saying who, but you'll probably know if you go back and read the reviews) recently criticized me for spelling "Kyou" with the "u". And that "that's not how the Japanese write it blah blah blah...". I'd like to rant about it now.

I add it for my own reasons. Also because, when using Romanji, that indicates the "o" sound that it is in Kyou's name. It's not necessarily how one would properly spell it, when looking at it from a stickler's point of view. But, you see, that's not the point. In all political correctness, Kyou is the way one would go about spelling it, for that's the correct pronounciation. Kyo is very simple, but lacking. It's only three letters, for one, and someone naive might very well say "Kee-ew" or "Kee-ah" or something incorrect of that respect. I'm not saying that I'm perfect or right, but that you have to see my point of view if you're going to critisize something so minor about my story. Needless to say, this person is a repeat perpetrator (I have no idea how to spell that off of the top of my head) of critisizing me over stupid things that I'm never going to change, and saying nothing helpful or kind, or even flaming, in their reviews. I tend to cherish every review, but when they get annoying and abusive, I draw the line. This person is on my block list.

Thank you for putting up with my rant. Now that that's out of my system, review! And to _you_ (ebil person), you'll know who you are when it won't let you review. Ha. Please do review, everyone else.

(Don't let me scare you!)


	22. Disappointment

AN: Okay, so I have twenty-three written, but not twenty-four, so if I don't update next Friday (I think I've decided that that's my update day), it's because I want to have at least another chapter written.

Chapter Twenty-Two- Disappointment

Kyou kicked open the front door, letting loose an infamous call of "What in the hell!"

"What is it?" called the Onigiri from behind him.

He walked in to clear the doorway. "Look for yourself,"

Tohru gasped, "It's... empty..."

The former Neko dropped his belongings, "Shishou!"

Nothing.

"Shishou, are you here!"

Nothing.

"Why the hell is this place empty, Shi-"

Tohru cautiously cut him off, "Kyou... there's a note, here... it was taped to the stair rail."

"Let me see..." he rushed over, and she handed it to him as he began to read it aloud.

_To Kyou and Tohru-_

_I apologize for the lack of furniture. I am also sorry that I am not there to help you move in. Unfortunately, Akito has recently cut off my funds, claiming that the Neko "didn't exist," and that it meant that I, obviously, couldn't rear what didn't exist. (Congratulations on that account, though; lifting the curse.) In any case, I can't afford to furnish your house, only to feed the two of you. I wish that I didn't have to burden you, but Kyou, Tohru's job _(AN: I bet you thought I forgot about it! Or you forgot it yourself... or something... never mind...) _won't cover it, you'll have to get a job. See you, soon._

_I, unfortunately, feel like Ritsu right now,_

_-Kazuma "Shishou" Sohma_

Tohru giggled, "Feel like Ritsu... heh..."

The former Neko slumped to the ground. "I have... to get a job?"

The Onigiri smiled wearily, "I'll go get... as 'moved in' as I can... the newspaper is on... err... the floor."

-

"What the hell do you want, Shigure?"

"Oh ho ho! What else but to see my former house mate?"

"Cut the crap. You haven't come to see me before now, why are you here?"

"Why so rash? I just wanted to see you!"

Yuki glared, his patience running paper thin, "To see me? Don't you mean to mock or even pity me?"

"..." the Inu stood stoically, "I see you don't value the company of one who once saved you." he walked out of the area without another word.

The Nezumi strained to hear as a whisper of a cry fell to the wind, calling, "Shishou...!" He thought the worst.

'That's Kyou... Since when is he here... calling out for Shishou...? Has something happened? Why now, when I'm locked up? If he's here... then, maybe she might be here, too... She'll visit me! And then I can beg for forgiveness!' he stood up, a glimmer of hope finally shining in his eye.

As he rose to his feet, he caught a glance at the one he'd learnt that he hated the most.

The God coiled the whip he'd planned to use of Yuki back up, "Looks like I've got a more fun target lurking..." he grinned that the damned one, "It would be ironic to call it a game of 'cat and mouse,' wouldn't it?"

AN: Also, I'm on a Fullmetal Alchemist binge (did I spell that right?). Meaning that I've been eating, breathing, _living _everything fullmetal alchemist for the past two weeks... So, my brain my not quite work on the Furuba category. So that may make my pumping out of the next next chapter harder.

In any case, I, as always, appreciate your review, and will reply to you! (this may be news to some of you... hehe... true, though)


	23. Misunderstanding

AN: I am _SO_ sorry! I didn't make the update day... sigh... And the only reason I managed to update is because I am "sick" today (err... I _was _sick at seven in the morning, but feel perfectly normal, now... hehe...). It's because I didn't feel like going to grab my journal (where the story it) on Friday morning, thinking that I'd do it after school, and then I forgot, and then, well, I couldn't find any time to type up the chapter! le sigh... Anyway, I'm nearly halfway done writing chapter twenty-five, and I might get around to typing up twenty-four today (so taht I don't have to worry about it). So yay. Also, I still don't know quite how to end it. Suggestions? I can't give away anything, but some general idea would be nice. Also, to someone who keeps nagging me about it, I may not find a way to fit the Isuzu bit in, but if I can't, it'll make it's way into the sequel. Really. (reallymaybe, lol) On with the overdue chapter!

Chapter Twenty-Three- Misunderstanding

'Hmm...' thought Tohru, setting down her box. The room she stood in was totally empty, only the carpet and toilet of the adjoined bathroom were there. 'This'll take some work.'

She opened the bow, removing her mother's picture, and placing it on the floor. "Are you proud of me, or disappointed? I've gotten myself into such a mess, Mom... But, I'm with Kyou... things will get better... right?"

"Talking to yourself?" joked the former Neko from the doorway.

The Onigiri whipped around, blushing, not having expected Kyou to overhear, "No..." she paused, "Um, I was just... speculating... that's all! It's nothing, really!"

The former Neko smiled knowingly, "It's alright. I know it's bleak. We'll get through this, somehow." he moved in and embraced the crying teen (AN: she started crying all Tohru-like), "We'll make your mother proud. Don't worry."

She sniffed, "What are we going to do when the baby gets here? It's only a few months away..." she pulled out of the hug and, much to Kyou's surprise, stood determined as she shouted, "We have to go baby shopping!"

Kyou groaned. This was one hell of an ordeal.

-

"No, Akito! Stay the hell away from them!"

"Did I hurt the Nezu-" he paused to smile wickedly, "excuse me, _damned one_'s feelings?" he chuckled, "Good. I'll be sure to stop by later, Yuki."

"No..." she Nezumi whispered, reaching out of the cage at the God in desperation, "Don't hurt her..."

"Her?"

Yuki's eyes widened.

"Is that Honda-bitch here?"

If possible, Akito's wicked grin grew wider tenfold.

"Well then, I'll be _sure _to pay her a visit... I didn't get to hit her hard enough, last time..." she stalked off in good spirits.

The Nezumi slumped to the ground, defeated.

"Damn it... she's going to be hurt for my sake again..." he felt even less like eating, and pushed his untouched food into a corner.

-

"Are we ready?" Tohru picked up the gift basket she'd prepared earlier and looked at Kyou expectantly.

He shrugged, not having anything to take.

The Onigiri looked down, suddenly saddened by returning memories (AN: mood swings are an easy cover up, really), "...you know the way, right...?"

The former Neko nodded solemnly, and opened the door for her.

As they turned the corner, somebody else came around the opposite corner. The figure opened their door, called their names in vain, and sat outside, frustrated.

This turn of events was just what Yuki hoped- nay, prayed- for.

AN: Huzzah! Oh, and... "big" things will happen a bit after this. Just a forewarning/foreshadow/spoiler. Hohoho! Review and I will be compelled to finally get around to transferring the _bonus chapter_ that I've been ranting about onto my posting computer!

Reviewing brain make bigger get!


	24. Freedom?

AN: Yay, I late-in-the-day-still-on-time update! You'll either hate the events, hate the spontaneous-ness, hate all of the little notes I stuck in, or love it all. Yeah.

Chapter Twenty-Four- Freedom?

(AN: I bet _that _title got you excited. And right it should!)

"Oh, this is exciting! I haven't seen Yuki-san in so long!" Tohru smiled in anticipation as she followed Kyou to the cage he'd narrowly escaped four months earlier (AN: That makes Tohru somewhere from 5-7 months in. I'll decide later (lol))... "...will he be okay?"

The former Neko kept his head to the ground, silently speculating identically as the Onigiri behind him, 'I guess... he will be more like I used to... bitter... without Tohru, which he doesn't have I would be that way, still, too...'

Their thoughts were interrupted by a cry, "Thank goodness! You're... alright..."

Tohru rushed to the bars nearly, recognizing the voice immediately and dropping the basket she held, "Yuki... san...!"

He smiled, "... I'm... sorry..." it was rather obvious what he meant as he looked mournfully at her swollen stomach. (AN: -ruins the moment- Do you know how hard it was to phrase that? I still don't like it...)

She returned the smile, "No... Don't be..."

Kyou looked on idly... not jealous, but grateful. "...I'm... sorry, too... You've taken my place. I give you my thanks."

"As long as Tohru is happy."

The Onigiri looked lost in thought, "You... may not have to be locked up..."

The Nezumi looked down in despair, "There is no entrance, I watched them forge these new bars myself, Tohru. And it is Akito's will that I am here..."

She shook her head, "No, no... You are still cursed with the Nezumi, right?"

Kyou answered in Yuki's stead, "He is. What are you getting at?"

Tohru cautiously put her arms into the cage, and leaned against the bars, "Yuki, turn into a nezumi... escape!"

The damned one looked to Kyou, as if seeking permission, and at the former Neko's shrug, he accepted Tohru's embrace.

The resounding poof came, and the pink smoke cleared to show the once familiar phenomenon that not one of the three had witnessed in months. Yuki looked wistfully into the Onigiri's eyes as she held him in one hand.

"It worked..." she proclaimed as she retracted the hand carrying her friend out of the bars.

"I'm... free..." the condemned (AN: I found another word to use in place of "damned"!) looked about, unsure of what to do.

Kyou smiled at the irony, "If it had been anyone but you in there, they wouldn't have fit through the bars..."

The Nezumi suddenly realized, "...was it a coincidence?"

(AN: Um, I'd like to point out a mistake I made. Before I'm corrected. (lol) I said, before, that Yuki couldn't see anything, and I didn't remember when writing this that I'd said that, but I needed to have the cage be outside. Yeah. So ignore that. The cage is outside now, and the darkness was in Yuki's head, 'kay? (also, I'm not totally sure that Yuki's smoke was pink. I think it was, though))

A familiar face rounded the corner, "Kyou? Tohru? ...Yuki?"

Kyou looked to the voice in astonishment, "Shishou?"

"Why, hello, Kyou... what are you all doing?" Kazuma looked at the scene with curiosity.

Yuki looked guiltily beyond Tohru's hands to the ground, "They were freeing me... Please, don't tell Akito..."

Shishou smiled knowingly, "That's alright. I admire you three fro opposing the God."

"You aren't going to tell?" (AN: I don't know or care who said this.)

Kyou's adoptive father nodded, "Nope."

There was a pause where they all seemed to smile inside.

And all was well in this moment until a puff of smoke in Tohru's hands broke the silence.

AN: Next update will quite likely be late. Know why? 'Cause I only have a page and a half (of four pages) written for chapter twenty-five. Wonderful, huh? Just a heads up. Also, I'll mention the _100th _reviewer when we get that high! So, go! _REVIEW! _Also, if anyone cares, I'd like to share a mostly original story (it's technically in the FMA universe, but basically everything's my own stuff). So, should I put a bit in the next update, or would you like me to send it to you in a review reply? Tell me in the reviews!


	25. An Odd Chain of Events

AN: I am _SO_ sorry that this is late! (at least I warned you) In any case, I don't have the next chapter even _written_, yet. So, it's likely that you won't see it until, next Friday or later. I'll try and get that chapter and the next written, soon, though, so that I won't have to worry about it after this next update. Also, this chapter makes me happy. It was fun to write. (paragraph six and seven are my favourite) Please be patient with me!

Chapter 25- An Odd Chain of Events

"Eek!" shrieked Tohru, not expecting Yuki to change back so soon. Kyou quickly reached down to cover the Onigiri's mouth, not wanting to attract more attention to the blushing girl.

Yuki hastily turned around, "Loophole…"

Kazuma sighed, "Now his _clothes _are inside the cage…"

Kyou scratched his head, "What now?"

"We… should… get him some clothes…?" said Tohru timidly.

"It's probably not best to have a nude teen that's supposed to be in a cage running about Sohma Estate in the middle of the night with a girl who's hated by the head of the family and a boy who was once shunned along with his adoptive father who should still be away, according to Akito's orders…" said Shishou thoughtfully.

"Well that puts a damper on things," said the exposed Nezumi.

(AN: I changed it to nighttime, kay? Go with it.)

"Tohru is _not _hugging you again," said Kyou, "not in _that _state."

"I didn't suggest it," replied Yuki with distain, "She's been mortified enough, tonight,"

Kazuma pondered, "What's nearby? Anyone we know?"

"Oh, hell no." said the Nezumi, "I know, but I am _not_ going to _his _house!"

Tohru spoke up, "Um, I know who you mean, Yuki-san; but is your lack of respect for him worth these troubles?"

"It isn't if he tells Shigure, who'll tell Akito."

"Who," said Kazuma, "are we talking about?"

Kyou snickered. "I can tell just by his tone; Sohma Ayame, Yuki's annoying older brother."

"Oh," Shishou said, "_him."_ Shrugging, he continued, "Well, if he's close."

"What's that racket?" a flamboyant voice called from a nearby window.

"Speak of the devil!" returned Kazuma in a way that only an adult could, his confidence rivaling the one he addressed, "Ayame, do you," he winced, "have any spare _men's _clothes?"

"Oh, Kazuma-san! Always! What size?"

Shishou hesitated, "…Yuki's"

"…" Ayaa nodded and left the building to meet the group outside. "Yuki… you know that if this fails, Akito-san will see to it that the three of you are dead… right?"

The condemned nodded with pride, "They seem to believe in me; so should I, them."

"As long as you know what you're getting into." The Hebi handed a loosely bound package of clothes to his brother.

"Thank you… said the exposed Yuki, "Brother…"

"Anytime, Yuki," after a moment of consideration, Ayame rephrased, "Anytime when I don't have to sacrifice my," he whispered to preserve Tohru's ears, "… you know…"

"Brother!" screeched Yuki, snatching the clothes and hurriedly donning them.

"Hey, Tohru," said Kyou, a relieved tone of voice prominent, "Yuki has clothes, now…"

"Thank goodness!" said an equally relieved Onigiri.

"Oh my, we have a congregation… this is rather unexpected, isn't it? So they were here, rather than at home, it would seem… I'm glad you caught up after checking, though, Shigure."

The five astonished people simultaneously looked to the source of the voice, to find Akito… and Shigure…

AN: Tidbit of info for you all- I wrote this up at school. On the school computers. It's saved on their database. I wrote it in the middle of _science_ class. With the lady that's in charge of making sure that we don't mess with anything outside fo schoolwork on the computers _in the room_. I also, in turn, had to sneak onto the internet and upload this. And then delete the history folders and the cookies when noone was looking. Don't say that I don't take risks for you all. Review?


	26. Blame

New AN: I left in the old AN for you. Yeah. I finally got it up! Yay! Read on!

AN: This chapter _will _be completed later. The only thing that's missing is the beginning of the ----- -----! (haha) So, I think tha either I'll replace this chapter with the full one, or put the last bit in the next chapter. Guess what? I actually wrote both this chapter _and _twenty-seven in advisory class the day before last! So next chapter is, indeed, assured!

Chapter Twenty-Six- Blame

"Ayaa! What _are_ you doing with these traitors?" exclaimed the revealed Shigure.

Glaring coldly, the Hebi stared the Inu down, "Helping my dear younger brother escape a gruesome fate."

"More importantly," said Akito with an amused smirk, "What is _Kazuma_-san doing here?"

"Leave Shishou out of this! He just stumbled upon us! He has nothing to do with us!" yelled Kyou, distracting Akito from his adoptive father.

"Kyou…" Shishou smiled inside at the former Neko's sense of responsibility, but frowned in disapproval of the action.

"No!" cried the Onigiri, "_I_ did all of this! It's not Kyou or Yuki-san's fault either! This operation was all my doing!"

Grinning, Akito said, "Just to be expected from the Honda-bitch."

"Tohru!" Kyou said in concern, "Don't take responsibility for this! Yuki and I are part os this, too!"

"Kyou's right!" agreed Yuki, "Don't take our burden."

"Look at them, Shigure; fighting amongst themselves!"

"Fools, really."

Speaking up, Ayame said, "Akito-san… what will you do to them? They're only kids…"

"You made the condemned say it himself." Said Akito, "they knew what they were getting into."

Whispering, the Inu said, "Ayaa… I'd take back those clothes before they're…" Ayame's eyes widened as a resounding smack rang through the air.

Two, actually.

One, arguably the worst, fell at the hand of Akito, to the face of the Onigiri.

"You're still pregnant with on of _my men's_ children." said the God.

Shivering, Tohru pulled away.

"I'll soon change that."

The other, also important, and certainly the most dramatic, was exchanged from the Hebi to Shigure at the word, "bloodstained."

"How dare you _suggest_ such a scenario! I thought you were my friend, Shigure! No... I don't think so... You are no friend of mine, you double-crossing _bastard_!"

The events taht followed each of the slaps soon blended.

Shigure went, quickly, to the God's aid as Kyou pounce upon the one who threatened the Onigiri, and Yuki quickly pulled the girl aside.

Shishou executed an expert roundhouse kick to the Inu's head as Shigure attempted to pry the former Neko from the God as he attacked Akito in a flurry of punches and knife-hands. (AN: I'm in Karate, so this may seem, in general, less traditionally written. It sounds like a boring fight, really. But I take what they seem to be good at... /rant)

Shigure fell back, changing his target to Kazuma, seeing Kyou as a futile effort.

Yuki assisted Kyou while all the same keeping stray blows away from Tohru.

Ayame seemingly fled to get first-aid.

Tohru cried.

New AN: Sorry that it took until Tuesday to get it up. I _actually _has homework yesterday (what a concept!), and a Karate Tournament on Sunday. Not that I participated, because I fractured my big toe on the stairs a week ago. My little brother did ahve to go, though, so I went.

Anyway, I'll have the next chapter up on time hopefully. Hopefully. (I make no promises) I also wrote, like, chapter twenty-eight yesterday... It's really long as I changed paper size (I usually use composition book paper, but used a spiral with little lines, this time...). Good thing. Yes.

AN: Sorry it cuts off. I _will_ get the rest of the chapter to you all, I assure you. I'll find time to type the rest up today or tomorrow. Or Monday. It all depends. I just know that I have a basketball game that I need to go to tonight. I've never been to one. Should be interesting. Meanwhile, I've gone off the deep end, now having watched all 174 (currently) episodes of Naruto. The dub is horrid. That's alright, though. I'm getting my little brother to tape that and FMA tonight. And if I miss them, I'm sure they're on YouTube somewhere...


	27. Loyalties

AN: You guys are lucky. Why, you ask? Well, silly readers, your silly author did something rather silly. You see, I managed to convince myself that I hadn't typed this chapter, but had typed the next one. Of course, I also thought that I left this chapter in my locker at school over Spring Break (which I have, this next week), so I was off typing a "sorry I can't update for two weeks" note, and then was inspired to check my folder where the story is. Let be just say that I felt rather silly when I realized that I simply hadn't uploaded it yet. -sigh of relief- The end of the fight scene! (Tell me how I did, I've never attempted to write a fight scene...)

Also, Kyou is a **potty mouth**. (I warned you!)

Chapter Twenty-Seven- Loyalties

Akito just stood there, grinning as, punch after punch, the former Neko beat him.

Kazuma fought Shigure with the will, more than ever before, to make his adoptive son happy.

The receiving end of Shishou's blows continued to make movements toward Akito, hardly sparing a thought to his own fate, only having the will to protect the one he loved. (AN: before you all have fits, this _will _be elaborated!)

Yuki stood in front of Tohru, ever ready for a missed attack to come their way, protecting the one _he _loved with his live.

None came.

Shigure broke away from Kazuma long enough to attack and distract Kyou.

Ever malicious, Akito smiled, saying, "If you kill me, you will die... If you kill me, you will die..."

As Kyou, in maddened fury, began to retaliate toward the Inu, Kazuma took the opportunity to listen in on Akito's chanting.

"Kyou!" he called, "Listen to what Akito is saying! Does this sound like part of the curse!"

"Yes," said Yuki in the former Neko's stead, "I heard somewhere that if the God dies... all others in the Juunishi will die, as well..."

"No," said another voice, "that's incorrect."

"Ha'ri!" Shigure looked away from the former Neko for a moment, another punch landing square on his jaw as the name left his lips.

"My," said the Tatsu, "Ayame, this is more carnage than you reported..."

Ayaa apologized, "Sorry, 'Tori-san. It wasn't this bad when I left them..."

And it _was _bad. By now, Tohru has fainted at the sight of the small pools of blood forming on the stone-paved foot-street.

The God was losing bodily fluids- blood, sweat, tears- at a dangerous rate as Kyou returned to him, leaving the Inu to look hopefully at Hatori.

"It's alright..." said the Doctor, "However, it's questionable as to who I should be treating, here..."

"Kyou," called out Shishou again, "Stop... I don't think he's of any threat, anymore..."

"No," said Kyou though clenched teeth, "I'm not done, yet... let me finish..." (AN: CSI-LV Lady Heather moment...)

"Kyou," said Yuki, "If you beat him any more, he'll die."

"I don't care!" shrieked the former Neko in an almost inhuman voice. He hit the God again, "He deserves it! For all that he's done to make ours, and Tohru's, life living hell! He. Fucking. Deserves it!"

"No..." murmured Tohru, "Kyou... don't..."

"Why not!"

"Don't be... a murderer... for... my... sake..." she drifted back into unconsciousness.

Kyou slumped to the ground, allowing Akito to fall beside him.

"As long as she's happy," Kyou and Yuki said ruefully in unison.

AN: See? Ayaa isn't a wimp. Really. He was just getting help. Yeah.

Also, I'd like to point something out: I didn't, and haven't, killed anybody in the fight.

Yet... (Hehe... Will I, won't I...? Choices...)

This is important: You guys get a say in the story! In your review, please put whether or not you want Shigure to redeem himself! Chapter twenty-nine depends on it!

Thanks to _**Klove511**_ for being my **_100th_** reviewer! YOU GUYS ROCK!


	28. More Concern

AN: Well, then. It's late in the day, but I was in Austin (my parents went to South by Southwest). So I had to finish typing the chapter after I got home. -shrugs- It's the first in a chunk of at least three long chapters. Yeah.

Chapter Twenty-Eight- More Concern

"Can you believe that that was so easily and simply started, 'Tori? The fight between God and Animal?"

"Sure," said the doctor to the Hebi, bandaging one of the few physical wounds an unconscious Kyou sustained, "in fact, I'm glad that it was started over something so trivial. Otherwise, we'd be much more broken up over what was lost, and how little was gained."

Ayame looked at Hatori reproachfully, "Much was gained! Look at what we re finally free of!"

Raising an eyebrow, "Free of the curse, Ayame? Do you really think it's going to be that easy to lose a family curse? Akito is only in _critical _condition. He isn't dead. And even if he was, who says that'll break the curse? Another God will come along, eventually."

"But until then," said the Hebi, "We can strive to fix the curse! We can!"

Shaking his head in doubt, Hatori said, "If only my confidence could even come _close _to rivaling yours, Ayame."

-

"Kureno-san," said a female voice, seeking out the man.

"Is that you, Isuzu-san?"

Smiling, ever-so-slightly, the Uma replied, "Yes. I was sent to give you 'grave news.'" She shifted awkwardly from foot to foot outside of the door to Kureno's home, wondering why _she _was sent to do this, rather than a servant. That was what they were for, right?

Opening the shoji door, Kureno stepped out to speak with Isuzu, "Grave news? Does this have anything to do with what we discussed earlier, what you told me?"

"You remembered!" she said cheerily, startling the solitary man, "Actually," said Rin, "It sort of does."

"So it has to do with Tohru-san's pregnancy? Is she alright?"

"Oh, yes," she said, "It only deals with that indirectly."

"And...?"

"Akito is in critical condition," she said solemnly.

"What! What does that have to do with Tohru-san?"

"Well... remember how Akito-san was also spying on her at the beach house? How he saw the kiss as well?"

"Yes, and you saw him through the bushes and ran off. Your point?"

"Well, it would seem that, since then, he was planning to trigger a rebellion of the Juunishi, to see who was loyal to him. Well, after slapping Tohru-san, Kyou-san went berserk, and along with Yuki-san, nearly killed Akito."

"Wow..." said Kureno, slumping onto his porch with a thud, "who else was involved?"

"Ayame-san, Kazuma-san, and..."

"And?"

"Shigure-san," she said simply.

Pausing, he said, "Well, damn. Is everone else alright?" the realization that Akito could no longer keep him not even occering.

"From what I can tell, only Akito and Shigure-san sustained any more than cuts and bruises."

"Well, is anyone else going to the hospital?"

She said, "Yes, most of us are; but I was told that you are to inform 'Haru-kun of what's happened."

"Thank uoi, Isuzu-san. I'll pass the word along."

Smiling, "See you there," returning to her nearly stoic look, she said, "Give him my regards; 'Haru, I mean."

"Sure."

-

"Tohru, are you awake yet?"

The Onigiri woke to a voice outside.

Looking about, she found herself in a hospital room. Gathering her bearings, she found the source of the voice to be the only one she wanted to see.

"Kyou! Yes, I'm awake; come in!"

She nearly fainted again at the image of the one she loved, bandaged in several visible places. He had not been hit more than three or four times, but as he collapsed after the fight, he managed to scratch himself on the ground itself several times over. The former Neko, for the most part, was fine.

But he certainly didn't look it.

At her apparent shock at his state of injury, he tried to console her before her concern became the tears that he hated to see.

"Tohru, I'm fine. I've been hurt worse from a simple fight with Yuki. I've just never been bandaged up over it. Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm worried about _you_.

Tohru stiffened, performing a mental chek of her own condition. All was in order, baby and all.

"I'm... fine..."

"Are you sure? Because Hatori's right in the hallway."

"No, no! Don't bother him, really. I'm fine."

Looking at her as if to say "I-know-you-better-than-that", he said, "There's something wrong; tell me before I figure it out."

Sighing, Tohru looked at him with concern, "Is everyone else alright? Yuki? Kazuma? Ayame? Shigure? Akito?"

Almost jealous, that she was over worring about him already, Kyou answered, "In order- Yuki and Shishou are about the same as me, Ayame is unscathed, Shigure's alright, but Shishou _did_ manage to break his leg, and Akito's in the ICU."

"Good thing," said the Onigiri, looking on the bright side, "that almost everyone's fine. I'm glad."

"Oh," he said, "I almost forgot."

"Hmm?"

"You have visitors," said the former Neko.

And with that, Momiji, the Tora (AN: Tiger), Hiro, and the Inoshishi (AN: what aboutdotcom said was the boar) all entered, concern lighting every face but the Hitsuji's (AN: ditto, only for sheep).

"Are you alright?" the chorused.

AN: Don't forget to tell me what you make of Shigure's fate! Currently, he isn't going to redeem himself; you have until Sunday to vote!

And, I've meant to bring up the point that the Jack Johnson song, Broken, matches (at least the chorus does) this story pretty well. Coincidence? Yes. Odd? Quite. If I mentioned it before; sorry that I brought it up again. Yeah.

Review!


	29. Visitors

New AN: Well. That was evil. Guess what? The site was determined that I not update. Or upload. At all. Yeah. I had to try and upload the chapter on two different computers, and neither worked; I ended up just copying and pasting the chapter into the really old alternate chapter one... I submitted an error report and such, but decided that I'd better find a way to update anyway... I'm not going to add a new Author's Note to the bottom...

AN: I'm sorry it's late, but I told you. Here it is, yo! I like how this one's a wee bit funny. I do hope you like it. 

Chapter 29- Visitors 

"Sissy!" cried Kisa, hardly having the restraint to stay still, rather than risk injuring the Onigiri.

"Tohru!" Momiji had no such restraint, the former Neko intervened, "_Are_ you okay!"

"You came to visit me… thank you!"

"But…" said the Inoshishi, concerned, "Are you alright? The others are worried, too…"

"It's true," Hiro spoke up, "Everyone's all worked up over you!" A trained eye could see that the Hitsuji (AN: Sheep) was smiling, however faintly.

"Oh," she said, smiling to ward off concern, "I'm alright,"

"Are you sure?" asked Kagura, venturing a glance at her (AN: -cough-) swollen stomach in dismay.

"Yes," said Tohru, "I'm quite alright,"

The Tora asked innocently, as if to get the words out for the Inoshishi, "And Sissy's baby is alright, too?"

Still smiling, the Onigiri answered, "From what I can tell,"

"That's good," said Hiro, "Let's go, Kisa,"

"But…"

"There are others waiting," he said, "We've had our turn,"

"Okay…" Kisa turned to Tohru, "I'll see you soon, Sissy!"

As the two youngest of the Jyuunishi left the hospital room, Kagura said, "Well… this isn't my place…"

"Kagura-chan," said Tohru, "You're perfectly welcome; you're part of the family!"

"Yeah!" piped up the Usagi, "Think about it! 'Auntie-Kagura!'" Tohru smiled in approval.

"'Auntie-Kagura'…I like it!" the Inoshishi grinned in anticipation.

"Kagura," started Kyou. He almost felt guilty, being so plainly in love with the Onigiri, with the one who loved _him_ in the room.

The Inoshishi shook her head, "No, Kyou-kun; I know what you're going to say, and don't bother. Please don't worry about me… I'll find my own happiness, like you have, someday!" she spoke happily; she was truly happy.

With that, she smiled, waved, and exited quietly.

"And now I'm left…" said Momiji, "Well, I have to say that you're lucky, Tohru. I was just… wondering, if I could have some sort of role in your new, dysfunctional, family…?"

"Of course!" said Tohru in unison with Kyou's, "No way!"

Momiji smiled.

"I'll call the others in, 'kay?" At the Onigiri's nod, he left.

Kyou sat there for a moment, nearly twitching.

"…how many others _are_ there…?"

Tohru giggled.

-

"Hatori-san!" said an exasperated Kureno, finally finding the Tatsu among the people of at the hospital.

"Kureno… san…?" ventured the Doctor, "It's been a while since you last came in for a check up; I wasn't sure that it was you, at first… I assume you'd like to see Akito-san?"

"Um," Kureno contemplated this, but only for a moment, "Yes, please, and if I may see Tohru-san, as well?"

"Of course, this way…" Hatori led the former Tori (AN: Rooster) to the room in the back in which the God was recovering.

On the door, a sign read:

**Warning!** You do **NOT** want to come in here! Really!

_(We mean it!   
_

Smirking, Kureno said, "Never would've thought of that one…"

Shrugging, the Tatsu said, "I figured upon the fact that it's true, and that she won't see it," (AN: He's her doctor, you _know_ he knows Akito's a girl… Hello? _Physicals_?")

"Ha-ha…" Kureno opened the door and walked in.

'I'm not going to get a break anytime soon, am I?' Hatori thought, walking leisurely back toward the other rooms.

-

"I'll," he winced, "get it," said Kyou at a knock on the door to Tohru's hospital room.

"Okay," Tohru smiled in anticipation, wondering who would be there, caring enough to visit her, all the way at the hospital…

"Oh, great," Kyou muttered, nearly slamming the door shut once more, but he managed to restrain himself.

"Who's there…?" asked Tohru.

AN: You know, I almost always change the format in MS Word to be almost no margins and size 9 (8?) veranda, like the site show it, to have a relatively good size prediction, but I didn't bother this time, and found that the chapter looked longer. I was like "wow". Heh. So enthusiastic, aren't I? I actually didn't say a thing, but I thought it. I'm such a nerd to be telling you all that. Haha.

In any case, I'm sure now that I am better at console games without the controller. DDR I've been pretty good at for a while (even though I don't even own the game, lol), but I finally got to play Guitar Hero earlier tonight, and found that I took to it well. I beat some guy who'd been playing since it was out on my third try. It felt nice. I also want to play Karaoke Revolutions, but as none of my friends have it (and I don't even own a PS2), I haven't gotten the chance. I mostly want to play it for the song "One Week," though. Seeing as I know it by heart and love the Barenaked Ladies. Enough about Games. Mention it in your review, though, and I'll rant about my lack of hand-eye coordination to you. Bwahaha.


	30. Inu's Farewell

AN: I think I like this chapter, but I can't really tell one way or another if I'm satisfied with it... Oh, and don't worry, Shigure isn't done with _quite_ yet. For those of you that like him. Heheh. ... Look! I'm updating early/on time! Yay! (I forced myself to finish typing it up this morning) Also, a shoutout to my friend (how mortified, I suppose) who bothered to come and read the story. Not that we speak of the story at school (too many "questionable" subjects)... Anyway, I'm sure you know who you are. -waves-

Chapter Thirty- Inu's Farewell

Groaning, Kyou simply opened the door.

"Tohru-kun..."

"Shi-shi-shigure-san..." She tried, futilely, curl into a ball inconspicuously.

The Inu stumbled into the room, staggering over his new crutch, looking at Tohru with pleading eyes. "Tohru-kun, forgive me..."

The Onigiri looked at him, as if to say "How could I?"

"I know... I'm not worthy of your forgiveness... and would like to apologize like the hopeless fool that I am... but..."

Kyou, still quite frustrated at the Inu, raised a brow, "'But?'"

"But..." continued Shigure, "I love Akito-san. I do, truly."

"You're..." the former Neko said in disgust, "_homosexual_?" (AN: I have nothing against them...)

"You are naïve, Kyou-kun..." Shigure shook his head in distain.

Tohru spoke up, feeling some of the tension, if only a little bit, life, "Akito-san is... a woman; isn't she, Shigure-san?" (AN: That bit where Kureno told her didn't happen in the story because of where it starts...)

The Inu nodded solemnly.

"First of all," said Kyou, "gross. Second of all, how in the hell did _she _manage to keep that under wraps?"

"Exactly that; wraps."

There was a _very _called for awkward silence.

"I think, mind you, I _think,_ that I meant that rhetorically."

The Inu shrugged indifferently, "In any case, I love Akito. This fact alone justifies my desire to vie for her attention. If she wants something, and I can be of help in any way, then I most certainly will do anything I possibly can."

"So you say, simply put, that you're loyal? Okay... But why, Shigure-san, would you bother to do something that you knew you would regret?" Tohru couldn't really see the logic.

"Because I _love_ her."

"But... _why_?" the former Neko couldn't see eye to eye with anyone, even a slime like Shigure, that could love the God.

"Because..." the Inu began, "Oh, this is complicated..."

"We have time." Tohru gestured at herself and the former Neko, and their clearly visible injuries. They certainly weren't going anywhere.

(AN: This part is mostly Shigure, like mentioned, portraying the "birth of Akito" story)

"Well," began the Inu, recalling the tale of the day Akito was conceived, "The day that Ren-san," he paused. "Not Isuzu-san, a different Ren, Akito's mother. In any case... the day that Ren-san became pregnant with Akito, Ayame, Hatori, Kureno, and I woke, crying. Ritsu, we assume, was too young to be aware of anything. The others were scared, upset. But I..." he stopped for a moment, "I couldn't _wait_ for Akito to be born."

"Wait," said Kyou, disgust written clearly across his face, you... are you saying that you've loved Akito since _before _she was born?"

The Inu nodded, ashamed.

"She's always been your goal, hasn't she, Shigure-san? Always just out of reach..." Tohru sympathized.

"Whatever," the former Neko said, "whatever the reason... I cannot forgive you for even _thinking_ to hurt Tohru..."

"I... understand," Shigure's expression certainly wasn't surprised, "I... I'm going to lock _myself_ into the cage... alright? I... just want to repent, now..."

Tohru gasped, nearly simultaneously with the former Neko, "What?" she asked, shocked, "Shi-shigure-san! You don't have to do that!"

"Really!" exclaimed Kyou, "I may still hate your accursed hide, but no one deserves that imprisonment!"

"No," he said, solemnly, "I'm resolved to do this. And I will."

"then," the Onigiri saw that she could no longer influence the Inu's decision, "let me hug you, if only once more."

Shigure looked shocked at the fact that she was sympathizing with him, and then asking to embrace him. After a long moment, though, he said, "Alright."

It would be the last hug for ten years that Shigure would receive.

AN: Ten years, eh? A lot can happen in ten years... Bwahaha... -insert witty authors note- Review, please!


	31. Comfort?

AN: I'm giving you this about eight hours early. Why? Well, for one, I got it typed! Yay! For two, I may not be able to update at all next week. Why? Because I've only got two words of the next chapter written. Sigh. Want to know what they are? "What" and "I'm". Yeah. I probably need about a week to catch up with myself. I should be able to write another chapter tomorrow, as I have a half-day at school. Good.

Chapter Thirty-One- Comfort?

"Shigure," stated the Hebi plainly, "I will never forgive you."

The Inu turned to face his friend, smiling sadly, "Alright," Shigure stepped forward toward Ayame, and said, "I treasure the time we had," he hugged the aghast Hebi, and turned to move, leaving Ayame to stand in the hallway; bewildered.

-

"Akito..." Kureno said, hesitantly. He thought it was rather a given that he at least make an effort to see if the God was, indeed, awake.

"Kureno...?" moaned Akito, not even opening his (AN: Yes, I will still refer to her as a "him," as that's how I tend to say it aloud AND in my head.) eyes to see the former Tori (AN: Rooster).

Kureno groaned inwardly; he hadn't really _wanted_ to visit with the God, merely check up on him. "Yes, Akito, it is me, Kureno."

"Kureno..." Akito's eyes opened to a squint, the heart monitor incessantly blipping in his pause, "... is that Honda-bitch... alive...?"

Sighing, the former Tori answered, hiding his desire to walk out of the door, then and there, expertly. "Yes, Honda Tohru-san is, indeed, alive."

"I'm going to kill that bitch," the God said, begrudgingly.

"Sure, you are," said Kureno, calming Akito, if only just a bit.

"You're going to help me,"

"Sure, I am," he reached down to hug the injured God, then said, "I'm going to speak to Hatori of your condition, alright?"

Akito nodded obediently, "Come back,"

"I will," Kureno smiling, walking out the door, and flipping a switch off in the already dark room.

-

"I'm _SORRY_! Tohru! If I had been there, you wouldn't be here! If I'm not making the baby sick, then I probably will be if I stay in this room! I'm robbing you of your air _AND_ time and I'm _SORRY_!"

"It's okay, Ritsu-san... nothing is your fault..."

"God! Calm down, you stupid Saru (AN: Monkey)! You're making my headache _worse_!"

"I'm sorry! If I weren't here, I'm sure you wouldn't even _HAVE_ a headache!"

"Shut _up_!"

"Calm down, please..."

"I'm sorry for speaking! I can't even control my _tongue_, I'm so _USELESS_! Forgive me!"

Kyou held his hands over his ears, resulting in the typical "La la la! I can't hear you!" gesture as he yelled at Ritsu once more, "Shut _UP_!"

The Onigiri cautiously rose from the hospital bed, remembering what the Inu had shown her all of those months ago. She walked carefully toward the flailing Saru, and held out her index finger gingerly, poking him in the side.

With a sigh, Ritsu drifted to the floor.

Kyou moaned and set into the rather uncomfortably cold hospital chair next to the bed.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," Tohru adopted her signature "stupid grin" she sat back onto her bed, still smiling to calm the Saru.

"Is he done, yet?" Tohru's ear would've flicked toward the door, were that possible.

It was Ritsu's mother, the hot springs woman.

"I'm sorry for making you wait..." the Saru rose from the floor, waving sorrowfully as he left the room.

"I swear," said Kyou, clutching his throbbing head, "If one more annoying son of a-"

"Kyou." Tohru stopped his sternly.

"... Fine; if anyone annoying comes in, I'll screech. Okay?"

The Onigiri joked, "Sounds reasonable,"

About that time, another knock rang out.

"_So soon_?" Kyou "smiled" in anticipation.

AN: Ritsu; he, Ayame, and Momiji are always good for comic relief. I almost feel bad... ... ... not really. Laugh at him! He's there for that! Laugh, darn you!

In any case, I may get a chapter up sometime after Friday next week, but... I might not. Just be prepared if I don't update for two weeks.


	32. Death

AN: Hey! I managed to update. Well, the same warning goes for next chapter (meaning that I can't guarantee that I'll have a chapter written for next week)...

Anybody send me a link to where I might find chapters 106+ of the manga? My normal site that I read them on is still only at 105... Check my profile for my email, or put it in a review, or send me a PM. o-o Please?

Chapter Thirty-Two-

"What?"

"I'm sorry, sir..."

"No! Repeat what you said, you stupid nurse! What did you say?"

"Yes, sir... um... Akito-sama just passed on in her sleep, a moment ago..."

The Doctor cursed everything he could think of; the Nurse blushed crimson.

"Sir..." she said hesitantly when he'd finally stopped a moment later, "Her life support was turned off when I came in to check on her..."

The Tatsu finally looked at her, "Who was the last person in to see her?"

"Um..." she glanced at her charts for a moment, "A 'Sohma Kureno'..."

Hatori let loose a sigh of relief, "Alright..."

"Would you," she ventured, "like me to track him down?"

"No, no... It's alright; everything's alright..."

-

Kureno smiled to himself; knowing he'd done something wonderful for the family.

However, a moment later, he something rather... important... came to his attention.

He stopped in his tracks as a rather unnerving thought occurred to him, 'Who will be the head of the Sohma Clan...?'

Little did the former Tori know, several Sohma higher-ups were alerted immediately to Akito's seemingly peaceful death. They were wondering the exact same thing.

These Sohmas are _horrid _at avoiding loopholes; aren't they?

-

"Hiro!" Kisa suddenly cried out, fidgeting in her overstuffed visitor's chair.

The Hitsuji looked at her with the same "did-you-just-feel-that?" expression painted across his face, "...Y-yeah...?"

As he answered, a very depressed-looking Inoshishi turned about to corner. She looked at the two youngest Juunishi, at a loss.

Kagura finally spoke, caving in under their twin curious-but-frightened looks, "Kisa-chan, Hiro-kun... Umm... Akito-sama..."

"Something's happened to Akito-sama, hasn't...?" the Tora blurted out.

"..." the Inoshishi looked to the ground, dreading the pressure on her shoulders, "yes... Akito-sama... has passed on..."

"What?" Hiro said incredulously, "That _bastard_ is _dead_?"

"I regret to inform you that," she said, "indeed he is..."

Kisa immediately burst into tears.

A watching Momiji suspected that it was more in Kisa's nature, than her pity, that the salty drops ran down her now-rosy cheeks.

She convulsively latched onto Hiro's unsuspecting shoulder, sobbing into it.

At first, the Hitsuji didn't know what to do. He couldn't very well pull away and he certainly didn't want to. In fact, in this situation, it seemed, even those in the Juunishi who hated the deceased God with a passion, were forced to depression. He gathered all of his strength into _not_ crying back onto the Tora's embrace.

He had to be strong for her!

-

"Ah," said Hatsuharu, somewhere between his dwelling and the hospital, "I see the old bitch is dead..."

He shrugged.

AN: I'm learning Japanese! Yay! Sadly, though... My beginner speak-japanese prgram doesn't like me (and neither my dad nor I can make it work); but my Kanji-learning program works fine... I can write vowels, k's, g's, t's, d's, s's, z's, and n's, now. (when I say that I know a letter, it means all of the ways to use the letter... like "ka, ki, ku, ke, ko" is "k"...)

Did you know that, unless the word's borrowed from another language, there are no "ti" and "te" sounds in japanese? oo;;


	33. UPDATE updated!

This is mostly an Author-note, folks.

Thank you to those who might still have any interest in this story, even six or so years after I last updated. It says that there are 16 people who have it Alerted, so I hope you'll get this alright.

I'm just posting this up to let you know that I'm sorry I never continued this story. I don't think I even had an ending planned, at the time. I was young and demanded reviews in return for updates, which was... silly.

Anyway, there is some actual content to be had, here!

I'm rewriting at least part of this story to... make more sense. I've got most of the first chapter/section done, and am posting it on my new account (this one is only here for nostalgia's sake, really).

Here is a preview:

* * *

Tohru fretted and fretted for hours before getting up the nerve to walk to the store. It wasn't fully dark out, but one of the boys would have usually accompanied her if the sun was going down. She didn't want to worry them, especially if she'd just gotten the days wrong. They wouldn't want to know about things like that (_girl_ things weren't so known to sheltered boys like that).

She blushed and waved a hand quickly in the direction of the skeptical cashier, "Th-they're for a friend," she mumbled. Tohru wondered if she could even manage to walk home alright, carrying… well, pregnancy tests. It was stupid; she felt stupid. She probably had just not been eating well and gotten anemic, gotten irregular.

Tohru felt equally stupid for thinking that anyone was watching her walk home. Somebody was, of course, when she got up to the house she was allowed to live in (graciously!). Their Tohru didn't just leave without announcing it, unless she was stressed and forgot to, after all. None of them were consulting each other (yet), but all three men had noticed her leaving and glanced outside to see if they could catch her coming back.

* * *

While that's about as long as my old chapters used to be, the new first chapter's much longer.

Some things to note: I changed the story. It will probably be darker, will definitely address the enormity of teenage pregnancy. There might be actual sex; the only reason there wasn't in the first place was... because I was in middle school and hadn't ever written anything like that. Magic babies! Yeah!

No, no, now there was actual conception. I'm sorry, lol. I hope nobody minds that.

At any rate, the new story's at .net/s/6689968/1/

Thank you, thank you, et cetera.


End file.
